Ranting Space
by noc
Summary: These are just nonsense rants i thought that i should post. It's actually quite amusing making up things to whine about. It also helps to get inside the head of the characters ya know?
1. Tal Graile Rerem

**Tal Graile Rerem**

Dear diary,

Today I found an interesting way to prioritise my life.

I sat at my desk as I usually did. I had finally found some time alone and I still could not stop thinking. I had thousands of thoughts running through my mind. Luckily, I had learned how to organise and prioritise my thoughts.

As I sat there with nothing but a buzzing mind, I decided to start writing. What I was going to write was unknown to myself. I simply picked up a quill and started jotting down random words or phrases. Ebbitt taught me this ancient trick. It was a forgotten way of divination. All I had to do was start writing and my thoughts would come out.

Ebbitt once told me that if I was stressed or simply bored, then I should try it. He also said that this was helpful to put things into perspective. So far, I hadn't needed any guidance _but_ I was _bored_ so I gave it a shot and who'd have thought that my talents laid in poetry? Why not inspect my work? You might like it.

_Sunstone, Chosen, Light_

_What could these possibly have in common?_

_Sword, Icecarl, Death_

_Where are they now?_

_Work, Underfolk, Freedom_

_When will they become free? _

_Dark, Shadows, Enemy_

_Who had fought them so long ago?_

_Icecarl, Chosen, Freefolk_

_How will we ever become untied as one?_

What do you think? I think it's brilliant. Who would have thought that writing down random words and writing odd phrases could lead to such a profound meaning? I for one am going to keep doing this. It's fun and it's very thought provoking. Thanks Ebbitt. You've once again managed to help me out once again. What would I do without you?

Probably be dead by now…Whoa…Too morbid to think about. Change the subject!

I've managed to rope myself into a new arena of problems recently. It concerns my new wife. Yes, I know shocking isn't it? Me, the ultimate "shy one", has managed to gain the courage to ask a woman for her hand in marriage. Believe me in the past week, that was just the easy part.

Why you ask? Well let's just say that having an Icecarl as your bride comes with certain obligatory duties. In the last few days, I've have been through so many Icecarl rituals and rites of passages that I've almost forgotten that I was Emperor of the Chosen! Believe me things were much simpler back when I was the "shy one".

Still I must admit I wouldn't have it any other way. I love my new wife and she loves me. It took her a while to figure that out but eventually she and I were hitched! I don't know what our future holds but I've got a feeling that its going to be just fine. Obviously, it's not going to be all prim and proper all the time but anything worth doing is always laden with risks right?

Well until I decide to write more. Wish me luck!

_T.G.R_


	2. Milla Talon Hand

**Milla Talon Hand**

Today I have made a decision. I will speak with the Crones and have them release me from my servitude to them as War Chief. I know that they know that there is no longer a need for a War Chief. I must be freed from my bonds to them. I must pursue my new life on the Ice.

I want to be a Shield Maiden. I don't want to continue to be a puppet in their political games. I want my life back. I want it the way it was before Tal came into it. Before he arrived, I was well on my way to finding my place in the world but ever since that boy came to my hunting grounds, I've been thrown into one situation after another. To put it simply, I'm tired.

I simply wish to return home to my Clan. I've not been able to go back and become a member ever since I was cast out and accepted into the Ruin Ship but I was hoping that the Crones see fit to release me of my duties now that I have done what they have asked me to do.

I do not regret my life so far since everything has come back to some semblance of normalcy. The only thing I regret is that things cannot ever be the same. I may be able to return but will everything be as they once were? My reputation as the War Chief has preceded me.

Many believe that I am some kind of legendary figure simply because I have lived to return and tell a grand tale. Can you believe they have even written songs and ballads of my exploits? I have not heard all of them but my favourite song happens to be the only accurate one.

_Swiftly she rides home._

_On thundering hooves, she comes._

_Tired and worn is the War Chief._

_Fought much she has and far she has roamed._

_Twas she who fought Chosen_

_With sword and shield._

_Twas she who conquered their shadows_

_With Danir's Talons, she did wield._

_With heavy eyes, she comes home to us._

_Yet victory still burns bright within._

_For want of rest and belly full she smiles and cries,_

'_Let the vitska flow and dance begin!'_

_Strike the harps!_

_Sound the horns!_

_Rejoice for our hero returns to us alive!_

_Drink the vitska!_

_Eat the bounty!_

_Feast for our hero returns to us alive!_

_For she has returned home to the Ice._

_For she has returned home with her life._

_For honour and glory._

_For bone and blood._

_For rest, she has returned home. _

Some may find this praise and adoration great…but not I. Do you know what it is like to walk about and have people treat you differently? It is irritating. Every waking hour I am reminded of my exploits that I did not achieve. It's like an everlasting shame that I must bear. I am still the Icecarl whelp who had been raised by the Far Raider Clan. I might not be that person anymore but I am still that girl. At least inside.

Difficult have been my times on the Ice. If I could escape my shame. If I could find a way to escape, with my reputation intact, then I would take it! First, I must meet with the Crones. Only they have the power to change my fate. Only they have the influence to hide me from my shame. All I can do is ask nicely.

Even though it is not within Icecarl nature to run…I wish I could flee…

_-From the pages of the Journal of Milla Talon Hand- _


	3. whispers of the end

Whispers. The strange whispers I hear on the icy wind. From my perch in the crow's nest high above the Ruin ship, I find it something of an oddity. Be it my last night on the Ice or my last entry into my log, I'll never know why I feel this strange loneliness and longing to end my journey here. Perhaps because my time has come full circle and it is my wish to end things where it supposedly all began.

Yes...it is my wish that my thoughts be heard. I've lived a long life and I've experienced my. I've loved and lost and won. I've never experienced my end though. That will be something of an adventure wouldn't it? As I close my eyes and dream of the times I found happiness, I slowly began to realise that death was only a beginning. Perhaps an evolution was in order.

As I lay myself to eternal rest I hope that all my thoughts are recorded into my sunstones along with all my feelings and wishes. With numb fingers I clasp the stone and chant my last spell and my last prayer.

Sunstones guide me.

May I find eternal life in a realm of true happiness.

I leave behind all doubt and express my life as it is has been lived.

Sunstones take my feelings of love to all my loved ones.

Sunstones speak my last words to any who would hear them.

Sunstones guide your new bearer with the wisdom of those who have carried you.

Sunstones bear witness to my death and prove it noble.

Sunstone take me.

The world spun into darkness and as I laid to rest forever, I knew that the darkness would only last but a moment as loving light enveloped me. I was home. I was amongst all my ancestors and there I waited for the next wielder of the Violet keystone to awaken us.


End file.
